


For Those Treasures We Keep and Other Stories Images

by yinyangswings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Digital Media, Drawings, cartoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be images from my Hobbit stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara Torral

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kara. In the small group that she lives with, she has her grandmother, uncles, aunts, their offspring and children and herself. Her own parents died, her mother via childbirth, her father during a fight (though some state he willingly went in front of the blade). When Kara was born, it was discovered on her body that she held a rune of one wives of the first dwarf kings, this wife in particular known for her healing ability and infinity to the earth and its metals. Because of this she was kept pretty much out of the loop from messages and such, though her favorite uncle and grandmother often told her of decisions that the caravan chose. Because of this, she has a general innocent look on the world, though she tries incredibly hard to act grown up.  
> 


	2. Frigga and Freya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Frigga and Freya. Aren't they little cuties? :D
> 
> Frigga and Freya are my fem!Bilbo and Thorin story daughters :D


	3. Frigga and Freya Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Frigga and Freya when they're older. I'm still working on their actual outfits, so here they are in the pajamas XD


	4. The Hobbit Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a possibility of a weapon that Billa will be using in _A Flower Among Gems_ She will still use Sting of course, but I thought, the dwarves would have taught her how to fight if she was living with them. And I love archery (though I can't apparently draw a straight line to save my life, hence the bent arrow TT__TT)
> 
> Like I said this is just an idea, so I'm still dabbling with it.


	5. The King and His Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billa and Thorin in my story _A Flower Among Gems_ I made their heights a bit off by accident...whoops. 
> 
> Still rather proud of Thorin though~!


	6. Kara Torral Other Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara will eventually have an outfit change. This is a look at her new hair cut and eventual outfit :D


	7. The Little Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a spoiler, since I already said they were going to have a son, but SPOILER, Billa and Thorin will have a son in Treasure We Keep XD. He looks remarkably like his mother, though his build ends up being more dwarf-like. He is going to be a big Mama's boy and is really close to her, though he will deny it vehemently (and then go to his mother so she can braid his hair).
> 
> Not sure what his name is going to be at the moment, but I'm leaning to Thorulf...any suggestions would be appreciated :D
> 
> Inspired by one of the final scenes in Inuyasha :D


	8. The Daughter's of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be sons, I just drew the daughters of durin right now XD.
> 
> Frigga and Freya: The two daughters of Thorin and Billa (fem!Bilbo). They look extremely like their father. Frigga is generally the calmer of the two and more of a diplomat than her younger twin sister. Being blind she is extremely sensitive to vibrations in stone (think Toph and how she ‘sees’ through the earth) and uses that to see through the mountain. Freya is much more adventurous of the two (and no, that isn’t how she gets the scar on her face) and has more of the dwarven idea of ‘punch first ask later’ diplomacy, courtesy of Dwalin‘s teachings. She is the shortest of her and her siblings causing many people to think she is the youngest (much to her ire).
> 
> Keela: Daughter of Tauriel and Kíli. She is shorter than her mother, but taller than her father. While she doesn’t have a beard, and isn’t as hairy as her father, she is still hairier than a normal elf, and her side burns are much more defined than most girls. Also her hair is more on the wild side in comparison to her mother’s hair, leaving to a lot of nights of knot-pulling and untangling. Due to her bloodline she does meet some hostility from her parent’s races as they once were hated enemies. She is earnest and works hard to try and prove herself. She is close to her parents, adopted aunts and uncles, and her paternal family. She takes after her parents in using a bow as a weapon.
> 
> Lilli: The daughter of Fíli and my OC Kara. She is the youngest of the group and a Daddy’s little girl. She normally follows Fíli around as much as she can. She has heterochromia in her eyes. She’s incredibly innocent at the age she is, and doesn’t have a dark view of the world yet.


	9. Billanna Baggins: Consort of Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In her hair would be a courting and marriage braid. The scar on her face would be something I can imagine her getting during the Battle (I see a lot of fanfictions say Bilbo ended up with a scar on the face…not sure if that’s a headcanon or something that is canon in the books) That would be her crown (still debating on that, I think it looks good, but it may be too extravagant). I tried to make is similar to the one Thorin wore in BOFTA, but went for a more subdued look. And that would be one style of dress. I can imagine her not wearing as extravagant of things as dwarves on a normal basis. And I thought this design and color was cute~. There would be other outfits and stuff obviously, but this is one example.


	10. The Son's of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the son's of Durin. **_Spoiler alert!!!!_**
> 
> Therin: The son of Thorin and Billa (fem!Bilbo). He has his mother’s hair color and eye color but has his father’s face. He is the tallest of his siblings. He’s a big Mama’s boy, though he denies it vehemently only to have him turn around and then go to his mother so she can braid his hair. He likes to playfully flirt with others, reminding his father and Aunt Dís of their brother Frerin. He enjoys hunting and is always trying to bring game back for his family (despite being royalty, he doesn’t like to use his status to get things). He can be serious when he wants to, but prefers not to as where’s the fun in that?
> 
> Fini: The oldest son of Fíli and my OC Kara. He is nearly identical to his father only sharing his mother’s eye color. He is generally serious and as he is the older brother is normally watching over his brother’s and sister. He has a relationship with his siblings similar to how his father’s relationship is to his own brother. He is also extremely sarcastic and has no qualms with using it.
> 
> Kiloron: Son of Kíli and Tauriel. Generally on the quieter side, he actually enjoys reading over hunting and sparring (Something his sister teases him about). He does however know how to fight, he’s just shyer than most of his family. He and his sister have a close relationship and they enjoy each other’s company as they were born close together in time (only a few years difference). He is shorter than his sister and his hair is less wild, similar to his mothers.
> 
> Austri: The oldest twin. A rarity in dwarrows, Austri and Vestri are twin sons of Fíli and my OC Kara. They look a lot like their mother but with their father’s eye color. Austri is more energetic than his twin brother and generally gets into trouble.
> 
> Vestri: The younges twin. A rarity in dwarrows, Austri and Vestri are twin sons of Fíli and my OC Kara. They look a lot like their mother but with their father’s eye color. He is the quieter of the two and though he follows his brother in their shenanigans, he generally tries to get his brother out of trouble, to little avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going to keep Austri and Vestri as twins, what would your opinions be?


	11. Mordrid Torral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Mordrid Torral, matriarch of the Torral kin and head healer of her family. Originally in a caravan, she was in charge of protecting her after her husbands death to an illness. Mordrid is well known in other caravans for both her kindness and willingness to protect the other clans but also of her fierce devotion to protect her kin, particularly her granddaughter Kara, especially after an incident when Kara was in her 40s.  
> She works alongside Óin in the Healing Ward but mainly uses crystals that she has developed into healing.


	12. Thorin as The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Thorin for the newest story I'm doing Beauty and the Beast. I _HOPE_ that everything looks okay XD I think he looks okay. Not exactly looking like The Beast from Beauty and the Beast, but looking enough to identify with him.


	13. Kara's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Kara's parents Herron and Aora Torral. They were each others One's and Aora's death left Herron incredibly scarred emotionally and was something he never got over.
> 
> **Herron Torral** : Kara's father and the eldest son of Mordrid resembling his father the most, and looks as though he descends from the Blacklock dwarves (though Mordrid is of the Longbeards). To many he was seen as a very quiet dwarf, seeming to always be cool and collected almost callous to those who did not know him. Smart and proud, he was second-in-command of his mother's caravan, and would have likely succeeded her had he not died. Though quieter than his brother's, Herron was did have an occasional jokester streak, mainly focused on human caravans, but rarely aimed at hurting the mortal men. He was devoted to his wife Aora, and loved her deeply, it being said that she and he had a relationship so deep that they could talk to each through their minds in a soul link. When she died during childbirth, he was deeply affected and was never the same after. His mother and his relationship became strained as he believed she had not done everything to save Aora and though he loved his daughter, many believed a part of him hated Kara for 'killing' Aora, despite being as loving to Kara as he could. He lived throughout most of Kara's younger childhood before he was stabbed in the throat and killed when he attempted to intervene in a fight by two mortal men in a bar over a scared woman. Many of his family believe that he knew full well he was going to die in that fight but chose to do so to be with his wife again. His death deeply affected Kara as she feels somewhat responsible for the supposed reason behind his death.
> 
> **Aora Torral** : Kara's mother, and beloved member of the Torral Caravan. She was very wise and extremely kind and over-optimistic dwarrowdam who refused to let anyone lift a finger for her, and was much loved by the Torral's family. Little is known of her life prior to joining the caravan other than she was from a Broadbeam dwarf family. She was very loving, and found things that wouldn't usually be that funny pretty funny. She generally had a long and trusting relationship with many of the other caravans and was a strong tie to many of them to the Torral Caravan. She was a very skilled weaver, and was normally seen weaving away in her wagon even if it was bumpy outside. She was devoted to her husband their relationship incredibly strong it was said that she and he had a relationship so deep that they could talk to each through their minds in a soul link. When it was discovered she was pregnant, the entire caravan was ecstatic at the thought of a new child. However, tragedy struck when Aora was unable to adapt to the changes in her body that labor produced and tragically bled out. She only had the strength to name her daughter Kara, before dying peacefully. Aora's death struck a deep chord with the caravan and they rarely spoke of her, which left her daughter with next to no knowledge of her mother, other than she looked nearly identical to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of me I can't remember where I got inspired for Herron's beard. It was on tumblr but after hours of searching, I couldn't find the reference idea.
> 
> EDIT: sneakylittlesnakes on tumblr!!! (thank you MsGreenTeaTiger for finding what I had inspiration from when I couldn't find it.)  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/a8ae4431829edf00df7d59f33fa0e7fd/tumblr_ni4050ENUm1qfe3c4o1_1280.png
> 
> It is awesome looking so no surprise :D


	14. Mirkwood elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here will be some Mirkwood elves that will be in The Treasures We Keep
> 
> Quehel: This is Quehel, the newest Captain of the Guard after Tauriel left. Unlike Tauriel who is/was loyal and honorable to Mirkwood, Quehel is not. Little is known as to why or _how_ he earned the Captain of the Guard position after the Battle of the Five Armies, only that he and a small group of elves went to Don Guldur with Thranduil to make sure everything was gone from there. And those who came back seemed, changed somehow. He is incredibly cruel and dark, and is despised by most because of his treacherous actions and unfortunate personality. He is an outcast: even at the height of his power and he never gained the respect he thought he deserved. He's kind of like Wormtongue. Just in elf version
> 
> These three are siblings, orphaned when their parents were attacked by orcs. They are generally mild-mannered
> 
> Koriat: This is Koriat. A guard in Mirkwood, he was injured when the dwarves escaped from Mirkwood, rendering him mute. A stoic elf, very few understand him other than his younger brother and sister. He is still a guard in Mirkwood, but rarely leaves the woods. He enjoys using the bow and arrow over any other weapon. He’s a gentle giant of sorts, as he is taller than most of the Mirkwood elves and gives a general look of displeasure, but has a fondness for plants, animals, and being with children as they aren’t as afraid of him. He is befriended by Frigga.
> 
> Korlyn: This is Korlyn. The youngest of her siblings. Korlyn is a healer and is not really well known for fighting. Innocent in many ways, she looked up to Tauriel in many ways, but when it is discovered that her One was a dwarf, did not know how to deal with the change, and in many ways tried (unsuccessfully) to forget her. She is incredibly quiet and shy, and has been currently subjected to courting attempts from Arran (which both her older brother’s attempt to protect her from). She is befriended by Frigga.
> 
> Korin: This is Korin. The middle child of his siblings. Korin is an archer. More of a jokester than most of his family, Korin is one to usually to smile as often as possible (which makes his siblings question how he is an elf, rather jokingly). He isn’t as stoic as his older brother but babies his younger sister to death, coddling her to the most part. He is also clumsy…extremely clumsy. To the point that many elves said it’s a good thing he decided to be an archer, as for the most part one has to be standing still to do that. He is befriended by Frigga.


	15. Nalisi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are old characters I first developed For Those Treasures We Kept, but couldn't add them in. Welp...maybe I'll add them for A Flower Among Gems XD
> 
> So this is Nalisi.
> 
> Nalisi hails from Nordinbad along with her kin, the Werlyr kin who are known and legendized of being gold weavers, sewing gold into cloth. Because of this, her kin, despite having roots in Nordinbad, are somewhat nomadic and sell their goods to most of the dwarf kingdoms. Nalisi is incredibly wise-cracking and somewhat boyish, the only hint of her being a girl is the fact she wears a dress. She is unmarried, though not by choice. When it was discovered early on in her life that she was infertile, she believed it would smear any husbands name so she decided to not marry. She became one of the best fighters of her kin, next to her elder and youngest brother, and the three would protect their small company as they traveled between dwarf kingdoms to sell their cloth and goods.  
> When she was nearing adulthood, her eldest brother’s wife died in labor to her niece, and her eldest brother died soon after. She decided to raise her niece as her own, who she is fiercely protective over. To the point that any boy who tries to court her niece has to face off against her…which they normally lose at.  
> She wears her hair incredibly long and in a braid that is coiled around her neck twice. She also wears beads inside her hair. She is incredibly warmblooded, coming from the Nordinband, which makes her extremely versatile to cold.


	16. Morgret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are old characters I first developed For Those Treasures We Kept, but couldn't add them in. Welp...maybe I'll add them for A Flower Among Gems XD
> 
> This is Morgret
> 
> Morgret Werlyr is a weaver and isn’t as…spirited as her aunt. With a much thinner build than most she-dwarfs, she is generally one who stays out of a fight rather than be involved in one and deals with the damage afterwards. She is also labeled as the healer in her family. Though she is technically from Nordinbad, she was born during a trip, and subsequently lost both parents due to this. Raised by her aunt, she can’t ever picture anyone else raising her.  
> Unlike her aunt who wears her hair in a braid, Morgret wears her loose with metal bands, and ribbon in it


End file.
